The Family Reunion
by HORSEFREAK145
Summary: What if Jace had a sister? What if Jace weren't always the person he is now? He did something bad in order to please his father, but now it all comes back to haunt him and where is his father now? Join Viola as she plots her revenge on Jace, but will she have enough anger to do it? Read and find out! Please review!


_**Chapter 1**_

"This is crazy, Vy. You are crazy." Derek was looking at me, concern clear on his face. His eyes were even greener in the moonlight. He has always been a bit longer than me. Derek was longer than most boys his age, but then again so was I. Derek has been my best friend for almost seven years now. Out of all people he understood me the most, though he still sometimes underestimated me. Like now. "You haven't seen him in like forever, and now you just want to barge over there?" He looked over to a group of shadowhunters sitting on a wall chatting and laughing. There were even three downworlders, a warlock, a werewolf and a vampire. Derek had a disgusted expression on his face as he looked at the vampire boy and werewolf girl smiling at each other. I couldn't quite see from where we were standing but it looked like they were holding hands. "If you didn't think that that was the reason I came all the way to this stupid party, then why did you think I came?" I turned to look at Derek who was still staring at the strange couple. He turned his head a little so that he could look at me without totally facing toward me. "I don't know, I thought that you could maybe have finally learned to stop worrying about everything and start having fun. I guess I was wrong." Now he turned and faced me head on. There was pity in his eyes. I didn't have anything to say to that. It was the first time he ever brought the fact up that I never went to parties. Sometimes he would drag me with him but I never stayed too long. "I'm sorry, but I have to see him. You know how much I want this." A small smile started to play at the edges of my mouth. Derek's expression changed to exasperated. "Okay, fine. Do what you have to do, even if I think it is seriously and utterly wrong." His face lighted up a little and he tried to smile. Not really succeeding. I pulled him in closer for a hug and squeezed him tight before letting go. "Thanks." I whispered as I stepped away from him. This was it, the moment I've been waiting for, for a very long time. I squared my shoulders and smiled a wicked grin at Derek. I started toward the group standing by the wall, which Derek was staring at just moments ago. There weren't many people hanging around outside, most of them were dancing inside to some really strange sounding music. It wasn't very dark outside, even though there weren't a lot of witchlight shining, and those who did weren't very bright. The moon cast a bluish colour outside. Except for what I came here to do, it was actually a beautiful night. The walk towards the group didn't take very long and shortly I was standing in front of the one boy. Up close they all looked tired, dark circles under their eyes. He boy closest to me looked at me. His golden hair shone in the moonlight. Affection shone like diamonds in his eyes. I guessed he cared for the girl he was holding. He had quite a collection of bruises and cuts on his cheeks and the lower parts of his arms. He looked straight at me. I could see by the shocked expression he wore that he recognized me. His whole body stiffened and he let go of the girl next to him. She looked at him and then realizing what he was looking at, turned to look at me. She had bright red hair and pale skin. She also had numerous bruises on her face. Other than that she looked pretty in a silver dress, that made her red hair and green eyes stand out even more. She looked completely confused. I smiled my 'evil' grin like Derek always called it. The boy's eyes went dark like the night. "Hello, Jonathan. Missed me?" I stared right at him, like a challenge. My voice sounded cold. It almost made me shudder. He stared at me in disbelief. "H-H-How?" The Jonathan I knew never stuttered looks like he had gone soft. Too bad for him. He got up and took one step towards me. Apparently thinking better of it he went to sit on the wall again. He had gone very pale and it looked like he would pass out any second. "How can I still be alive?" I let out a cold harsh laugh and shook my head. It looked as if Jonathan had gotten a bit of his strength back. He stood up and stared at me, taking in every part of me. "I killed you, watched you die with my own eyes. How can you be alive?" He was shaking his head and looking me up and down once more. The girl next to him gave a sudden gasp and turned to face him. "Jace what's going on? What are you talking about?" She was staring at Jonathan looking horrified. "Jace? So that's the new name you were going under. My sources told me you didn't like being called Jonathan." I smiled sweetly at the warlock standing beside one of the shadowhunters. He wore rainbow leather pants, his hair standing up like pens. The shadowhunter boy on the other hand looked plain. Torn blue jeans and a black sweater. His hair was a total mess. They were all staring at me with confused expressions on their faces except of course the warlock. He had helped me a few times in the past getting some reliable 'sources'. He claimed he knew Jonathan but never told me where he was. Probably didn't want to split on him. Although I never actually needed his help, I found Jonathan all on my own. "What are you doing here Viola?" Jonathan's voice came back and he almost sounded brave. My smile faded a little but not totally. "Is it so hard to figure that out? I'm here to get my revenge Jonathan." He looked like somebody just slapped him. He stared at me with a blank expression on his face. I walked toward him and went to stand in front of him. I could feel him breathing over me. He was a bit longer than me but not by far. I lifted my head just a little so I could look at him. Jonathan looked as if he'd been frozen to one place. I drew my hand back and searched for the dagger that was waiting patiently in my belt. It was cold to the touch but also soothing. I pulled it out and brought it down to my side. There were gasps of shock from the others standing behind me. "Jace watch out, she's got a dagger!" The red headed girl screamed trying to run forward, instead running smack into something invisible. The force field I put up just after I came to stand in front of Jonathan. I had nearly forgotten it was there. Jonathan didn't seem to hear her; he just kept staring at me. I brought the dagger up tilting the tip up a bit. I pushed it into his chest just under his heart. He bent forward as the dagger went in and let out a little gasp. He whispered something in my ear that sounded like: "Why?" A stifle of laughter escaped my mouth. It sounded harsh. There were a few screams coming from the group Jonathan was with. After all these years planning on my revenge, it finally came. Though it didn't really feel as good as I thought it would. A wave of satisfaction waved over me. He tried to move away but one of my hands was on his back pushing him deeper into the dagger. "If a person brings the dagger up just a little bit, you will be able to pierce the heart, resulting in instant death." I whispered in his ear whilst twisting the dagger up slowly. That was the last words he said to me before he pierced my heart with one of his daggers. It was a dagger he got from our father when he turned nine. I could feel his body starting to go limp. His breath started to slow down and he took short ragged breaths. I knew as much that the dagger hadn't pierced his heart yet. Just as I got ready to end his life something heavy pushed me aside. I fell to my knees hard and rolled over. The thing that pushed me away was still rolling; it landed on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw two blue eyes staring at me. "Ouch, that hurt." I pushed myself up onto my elbows. The person rolled off me and stood up. He held out his hand for me to take it and I saw who it was, Derek. I took his hand and he pulled me up. Once I was standing again I saw the shadowhunters over by Jonathan. The dark haired boy was tracing an iratze on him. He gave a sudden gasp like he has been underwater for quite some time. He sat upright and the red haired girl pulled him into a tight hug. "You idiot! I had him!" I pushed Derek hard against his chest that made him stagger back. He looked at me with a blank expression. "I couldn't have let you just kill him!" He yelled at me. He looked furious. I have never seen him this mad and what made it even worse, all that anger was pointed at me. "Why not? He killed me? It would only be fair don't you think?" I was trying my best to sound mad at him but I couldn't really pull it off. Derek and I have never had a fight, and I didn't like the thought of it either. "If he really did kill you, you wouldn't be standing here now would you?" The boy had helped Jonathan up and was now holding him up. They had all gathered and were now looking at me and Derek. "Why do you care so much about it?" Derek never interfered in what or who I killed. Just stood by and helped me out when he felt like it. All this was new though. "Because you are better than this Viola. I never thought you would actually go this far. If I knew I would have never let you come here."


End file.
